marveldcuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
T'Chaka
|gender = Male|DOD = June 22, 2016|title = Prince of Wakanda (formerly) King of Wakanda Black Panther (formerly)|affiliation = Golden Tribe Tribal Council|status = Deceased|movie = Avengers: Age of Ultron (mentioned) Captain America: Civil War Black Panther|comic = Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude (mentioned) Black Panther Prelude Avengers: Infinity War Prelude (mentioned)|actor = John Kani Atandwa Kani (young)}} T'Chaka was the leader of the Kingdom of Wakanda, assuming the throne and the role of Black Panther in his youth. During his time as the King, part of T'Chaka's supply of Vibranium was stolen by Ulysses Klaue, leading to T'Chaka discovering that it was in fact his own brother N'Jobu who had aided Klaue, forcing T'Chaka to kill him and leave his son behind. T'Chaka then returned home and supported his kingdom, preparing his son T'Challa to take up the throne. Following a battle involving the Avengers, T'Chaka had supported and then signed the Sokovia Accords. This decision however soon resulted in T'Chaka's death during a terrorist attack orchestrated by Helmut Zemo, leading to T'Challa seeking revenge before taking over the throne of Wakanda, as T'Chaka supported his son through communications within the Astral Dimension. Biography Early Years Becoming Black Panther T'Chaka was the eldest of Wakandan King Azzuri's two sons. At one point in his life, he married Ramonda, and the two eventually have a son named T'Challa and later on a daughter named Shuri. When Azzuri died, T'Chaka and his brother N'Jobu received each of their father's two royal rings, and T'Chaka succeeded Azzuri as the new king of Wakanda and Black Panther while N'Jobu joined with the War Dogs and served Wakanda by travelling to the United States of America to ensure that all of their secrets were still being maintained right across the rest of the world.Black Panther Assassination Attempt T'Chaka assisted to the as one of its invitees. Unbeknownst to him, Ulysses Klaue had been hired to kill him in case he refused to negotiate about Wakandan resources, including vibranium. Klaue also had a personal grudge against T'Chaka and his family, as one of his ancestors was responsible for killing Klaue's great-grandfather.Avengers: Age of Ultron Confronting N'Jobu ]] Following an attack on Wakanda by Ulysses Klaue which had left many dead including the parents of W'Kabi, T'Chaka learned that it was his own brother, N'Jobu who had informed Klaue of Wakanda's weaknesses and had allowed the Attack on Wakanda. T'Chaka and two members of the Dora Milaje had then travelled onto Oakland to confront N'Jobu about the attack, knowing from Zuri what N'Jobu had done. 's attack]] Upon entering N'Jobu's apartment, T'Chaka ordered Zuri to leave them to speak alone, maintaining the pretence that he was unaware of who Zuri was as N'Jobu still viewed him as simply his loyal friend. T'Chaka then T'Chaka greeted his brother warmly and asked how he was finidn living in the United States of America before he had a brief conversation with N'Jobu, explaining to him exactly Klaue had stolen their Vibranium and left several innocent Wakandans dead. ]] T'Chaka noted that Klaue must have had a person on the inside as he knew the Vibranium was in Mount Bashenga and how to attack. When N'Jobu questioned why T'Chaka was there, the King told him to look him in the eyes and explain why he had betrayed Wakanda. T'Chaka then had Zuri reveal that he was in fact a member of the War Dogs, much to N'Jobu's horror. With his betrayal exposed, T'Chaka ordered N'Jobu to return to the Tribal Council and confess. Despite N'Jobu explaining how he had seen the African Americans being appressed and beaten down, which had lead him to trying to steal vibranium weapons to help them rise up, T'Chaka could still not support him. As T'Chaka turned his back, an enraged N'Jobu lashed out on Zuri, pulling out his gun. Before he could kill Zuri, T'Chaka had then killed his brother, stabbing him with his Panther Habit's claws. They then left, leaving a young Erik Stevens by himself. Reassurance by T'Challa discussing the future]] Following the events in California, T'Chaka returned to Wakanda, where he sought solace in the City of the Dead. However, T'Chaka detected the presence of his son T'Challa and Nakia in the City's catacombs, ordering them to come out and chastising his son for sneaking around. When T'Challa asked what was wrong, T'Chaka told his son that he was forced to make a difficult decision, but T'Challa reminded his father that all decisions were difficult for the king, reassuring him that his actions were done for the sake of Wakanda.List of Deleted Scenes Passing the Mantle As his son T'Challa reached a certain age, he assumed the mantle of Black Panther from his father in 2009.''The Art of the Avengers'' timeline One week later, T'Chaka, after seeing Tony Stark out himself as "Iron Man", sent T'Challa to save Wakandan hostages from Zanda and Douglas Scott. He also had Okoye sent with him to evaluate T'Challa's progress.Black Panther Prelude Sokovia Accords Reaction to Crossbones ' attack.]] During an operation in Lagos, Nigeria, the Avenger Scarlet Witch, while trying to save Captain America as well as several innocent civilians from a suicide bombing by Crossbones, accidentally moved the explosion too close to a building, killing dozens of innocent people. Since many of the civilian casualties within the catastrophe were Wakandan subjects who were there on a new goodwill mission, T'Chaka supported the Sokovia Accords along his nation.Captain America: Civil War Bombing of Vienna ]] With his son, he attended the signing of the Sokovia Accords in the Vienna International Centre. There he met with the Avenger Natasha Romanoff, noting he was saddened to learn that Captain America had decided not to sign the Accords. As Romanoff took her seat, T'Chaka spoke with T'Challa, complimenting him on his fine work and thanking him for coming to the signing in person despite not enjoying politics. ]] During the meeting, T'Chaka gave his own speech to all of those in attendance where he discussed how Ultron had used Vibranium stolen from Wakanda in his attempt to destroy the world during the Battle of Sokovia, before noting how Crossbones had then killed so many innocent lives due to the Avengers inaction. Taking note of these instances, T'Chaka vowed that Wakanda would fight for the world it wished to join and would no longer remain hidden. 's attack]] During T'Chaka's speech, a bomb detonated outside the building, causing the whole room to be engulfed in a fireball with T'Chaka in the centre of it. Despite all of the best efforts of his son to save him by attempting to knock him away from the blast, T'Chaka was killed instantly, devastating T'Challa, who crawled through the rubble to cradle his father's corpse. Despite being broken hearted by his loss, T'Challa then took up the title of the new King of Wakanda. Legacy T'Challa's Revenge Seeking revenge for the attack, T'Challa furiously decided to avenge his father's death, ruthlessly hunting down the Winter Soldier, instead of the true killer, Helmut Zemo. Once T'Challa discovered Zemo's involvement in his father's death, T'Challa decided to spare Zemo's life and turned him over to Everett Ross for sentencing. Offering Wisdom ]] With his son who has now inherited the throne, T'Chaka would be able to talk and guide T'Challa through the spiritual plane due to the Heart-Shaped Herb. T'Challa holds high regard to his father's position as king, conflicted if he would ever be as good as T'Chaka. But the murder of his brother and the uprising of Erik Killmonger led T'Challa to forsake his father's and his other ancestors' isolationist rule, believing they had the ability to help others but chose not to. Personality T'Chaka was a calm and caring individual who was loved by his family and by his people. Unlike his son, T'Chaka stressed the importance of politics and diplomacy and wished for Wakanda, an isolationist country, to join the rest of the world, starting with helping to come up with and ratify the Sokovia Accords. However, his motives for doing so were far from universally benevolent, as it was a move to keep the Avengers' unchecked activities across the globe from affecting Wakanda. T'Chaka left Erik behind to fend for himself in the USA after killing his traitorous father when he was a child, for fear of the repercussions of taking a child of not pure Wakanda blood back to Wakanda. As such, it was suggested that while T'Chaka may have been concerned with the state of the world, he was a traditionalist at heart and put his nation's traditions and interests above all else. To that end, he was willing to lie to his family, to the point of even omitting the shameful parts of his life, so as to keep the line of succession to the throne safe. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Heart-Shaped Herb Enhancement': After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Chaka's physical attributes were greatly enhanced to levels comparable to a super soldier. These powers were long-lasting, at least until T'Chaka forfeited them to pass the role to his son T'Challa when he became a regular human. **'Enhanced Strength': T'Chaka's strength was tremendously enhanced beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition, capable of lifting a man with a single hand. **'Enhanced Durability': T'Chaka was much more durable than a normal human being. Even when not wearing his Panther Habit, he can survive immense blunt force trauma. **'Enhanced Speed': T'Chaka could move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition. When his brother N'Jobu pulled a gun on Zuri, T'Chaka was able to swiftly disarm and kill him before a shot was fired. His son has remarked that T'Chaka could run as fast as a zebra, an animal which clocks in at 40mph. **'Enhanced Agility': T'Chaka's agility was outstanding, far greater than Olympic athletes. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. His movements are akin to an actual panther, being capable of crawl and climb through walls and leap great distances with accuracy. **'Enhanced Stamina': T'Chaka's musculature produced fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. T'Chaka's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. **'Enhanced Reflexes': T'Chaka's reflexes were beyond human potential and superior to those of the finest athlete, able to quickly react to N'Jobu pulling a gun on Zuri and disarm him before it was fired, despite having turned his back beforehand. **'Enhanced Senses': T'Chaka senses were increased drastically as the Black Panther, allowing him to detect the presence of a young T'Challa and Nakia in the catacombs of the City of the Dead.''Black Panther'' Deleted Scenes Abilities *'Multilingualism': T'Chaka speaks his native , as well as fluent English (albeit with a thick Wakandan accent). *'Leadership': As the king of Wakanda, he held political power around his nation and a vast influence over his people. Equipment ]] *'Panther Habit': During his time with the mantle of Black Panther, T'Chaka wore a black and golden-lined Vibranium-weave combat suit that was, like Captain America's Shield, light-weight, nigh-indestructible, and rendered him immune to most physical damage especially from collisions and conventional weapons such as firearms. The suit is accompanied by: **'Vibranium Claws': Two sets of extendable and retractable Vibranium claws embedded in the fingers of the gloves like nails; serving as both utility and primary weapon of T'Chaka during combat. The claws are exceptionally strong and razor sharp and have the capabilities of scratching other objects made from Vibranium. *'Wakandan Royal Ring': A ring that is used by the King of Wakanda, that is passed to the next generation after the death of his predecessor. *'Kimoyo Beads': A standard device in Wakandan society, T'Chaka used his Kimoyo Beads during his confrontation with Prince N'Jobu, displaying the holographic image of Ulysses Klaue during their conversation. Relationships Family *Golden Tribe **Bashenga † - Ancestor **Azzuri † - Father and Predecessor **N'Jobu † - Brother and Victim **Ramonda - Wife **T'Challa † - Son and Heir **Shuri - Daughter **N'Jadaka/Erik Stevens † - Nephew Allies *Wakandan Design Group **S'Yan *Zuri † *Dora Milaje **Okoye **Ayo **Xoliswa *Natasha Romanoff Enemies *Helmut Zemo - Killer *Ulysses Klaue † - Attempted Killer Appearances In chronological order: *''Black Panther'' (flashback) *''Black Panther Prelude'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (mentioned) *''Captain America: Civil War'' *''Black Panther'' (astral projection) Trivia *In the comics, T'Chaka was successfully killed by Ulysses Klaue. *According to Shuri, T'Chaka was a fan of the franchise. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Black Panther (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Helmut Zemo Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Royalty Category:Heart-Shaped Herb Users Category:Black Panthers Category:Golden Tribe Members Category:Tribal Leaders Category:Tribal Council Leaders Category:Politicians